Without You
by CiCi-Is-Psycho
Summary: This is going to be a bunch of short stories and One-shots between Kagome and Sesshomaru. PLEASE R&R!


y"Damnit Kagome!" shouted InuYasha, "why are you making such a big deal about this?!" I was only talking to her!"

"No you weren't! You were flirting with her! I was watching you! She also slipped something in your pocket and I know it was probably her number!" Kagome shouted back.

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

Kagome was at her locker. The final bell had just ringed. When she was finished putting her books away, she closed her locker and turned around and walked down the hall. Before she got far, she stopped. _'Is that really him?'_ thought. She saw Inuyasha talking to Kikyo, the most popular girl, and in everyone's mind, the prettiest. He was smiling and flirting with her making her blush. Of course they were at her locker. So she wrote something on a piece of paper, folded it, and put it in Inuyasha's pocket. When Kikyo left, InuYasha watched her leave then looked in Kagome's direction. His face showed fear and shock. Kagome shook her head and walked away to her car.

_**-END FLASHBACK-**_

She was driving home and everyday she drove him home. Even though she didn't want to drive him home, she had to, because if she didn't she wouldn't end it between them for good. He was yelling at her the whole entire time. So she pulled to the side of the road a couple miles away from school.

"Why did you stop?" InuYasha asked.

"I think you should get out of the car…."said Kagome.

"What?" asked InuYasha, furious, "Why?"

"Because its over between us, im breaking up with you," said Kagome.

"Fine," and InuYasha got out of the car and Kagome drove off. Once she got home, she went to her room, turned on her radio and a song came on that she liked.

_-I just wanna be alone tonight_

_-I just wanna take a little breather_

_-Cause lately all we do is fight_

_-And every time it cuts me deeper_

Kagome laid down on her bed. She thought of all the times that she felt happy with Inuyasha, and then she thought about all the times she caught him cheating on her, and acting weird around her.

_-Cause something's changed_

_-You've been acting so strange_

_-And is taking its toll on me_

_-It's safe to say that im ready to let you leave_

The next day at school kagome was in her college leveled math class. The teacher was taking role when Inuyasha's brother walked in. He sat down in the desk next to kagome because that was the only seat left for him to sit in. _'Great'_ thought Kagome, 'He's going to try and convince me to get back together with InuYasha.' When the teacher was done with taking role she began to pass the test back that they had taken two days earlier. When the teacher handed Kagome hers, she gave Kagome a disappointed look. Kagome looked at her test , then folded it up and put it in her bag. The rest of class passed by in a blur, and when the bell rang for everyone to leave, Sesshomaru stood over Kagome.

"I suppose your going to ask me to get back together with InuYasha, because your tired of his whining," said Kagome, standing up and looking into Sesshomaru's golden eyes.

"Actually, no," said Sesshomaru, "Yes I am tired of Inuyasha's whining, but im not going to ask you to get back together with him." Kagome was shocked.

"I was actually going to ask you if you needed help," he said.

"Why do you think I need help?" Kagome coughed. _'Crap'_ she thought.

"Well I saw your test. You got a D on it. So if you need help, just let me know," he said, and then he walked away. _'Why is he being so nice to me?_' thought Kagome.

After school, as Kagome was studying for the quiz tomorrow, she found that she couldn't understand any of it. She then picked up the phone and called him.

_-Without You_

_-I live it up a little more everyday_

_-Without You_

_-Im seeing myself so differently_

_-I didn't wanna believe it then, _

_-But it all worked out in the end_

_-When I watched you walk away_

_-When I never thought I'd say im fine….._

_-Without you_

"Hello?" a male voice answered. Kagome's heart must have skipped a beat. It was Inuyasha's voice.

_-I called you cause it's been long enough_

Kagome took a deep breath. "Is Sesshomaru there?"

"Kagome?! Is that you?" Inuyasha's shocked voice answered.

"Yes it's me, how have you been?" Kagome asked.

"I'm good. Me and Kikyo are going out. What about you?"

I'm doing ok. I was just calling for Sesshomaru," said Kagome. "Oh," was all Inuyasha said.

_-And you said that you were so much better_

"Well, here he is," said Inuyasha, and someone grabbed the phone and put it to their ear.

_-We have done a lot of growin up_

_-We were never meant to be together_

"You needed me?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, I was wondering if you could help me study for tomorrows test," said Kagome.

"Ill be over at your house in an hour to help. Is that ok?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, that's fine," she said.

_-Cause something's changed_

_-You were acting so strange_

_-And its taking its toll on me_

_-It's safe to say that Im ready to let you leave….._

The next morning she got up extra early. She was trying to put on a good outfit. She blushed as she thought of the evening before.

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

"Why did you go out with InuYasha in the first place?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome shrugged.

"I don't know. Just at the time he was really sweet and I really liked him. But now I know he's just a jerk," Kagome answered.

You know you could do much better than him right? You deserve better than him. I mean, you're very beautiful and any guy would be willing to do anything for you," said Sesshomaru, and in a whisper Kagome thought she heard, him say _'like me if I fit that part.'_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Kagome almost fainted when he told her that. He's supposed to be this cold hearted jerk, who doesn't care about anyone. But instead the jerk is Inuyasha.

_-Without You_

_-I live it up a little more everyday_

_-Without You_

_-Im seeing myself so differently_

_-I didn't wanna believe it then_

_-But it all worked out in the end_

_-When I watched you walk away_

_-When I never thought id say im fine…._

_-Without You_

A few weeks after that, and after she passed the quiz, her and Sesshomaru were together. Walking hand in hand down the hall way. When they passed by the office door, Kagome looked in and Inuyasha was sitting in the office chairs with two other boys. One o the boys had a black eye and the other had a bloody nose, and Inuyasha just had a cut above his eye.

'I wonder what they were fighting for,' thought Kagome.

_-Cause something changed_

_-You were acting so strange_

_-And its taking its toll on me_

_-Its safe to say that im ready to let you leave…._

The next week her and Sesshomaru graduated together. And it turned out that Inuyash was suspended form school for the last week and plus his grades and test scores weren't so good, so he didn't graduate at all.

_-Without You_

_-I live it up a little more everyday_

_-Without You_

_-Im seeing myself so differently_

_-I didn't wanna believe it then_

_- But it all worked out in the end_

_-When I watched you walk away_

_-When I never thought id say im fine…_

_-Without You_

"How are you Kagome?" asked Inuyasha. He had come along with her, Sesshomaru and their friends.

"Well," said Kagome. Sesshomaru returned to the table after talking with the chef. Once he sat down next to her and intertwined their fingers, holding her hand. The chef came back with a small chocolate brownie, just for Kagome. She picked it up and answered InuYasha. "Im actually doing better InuYasha. Now that im **Without You." **Kagome shrieked when she actually REALLY looked at the brownie. On top of it was a beautiful diamond ring with 3 heart diamonds. One large heart diamond in the middle with two small heart diamonds on each side.

_-I just wanna be alone tonight_

_-I just wanna take a little breather……._

**_Authors note_**

This song is called 'Without You' (It's obvious, i know) by Hinder. I hope this was a good story so please tell me if you like it or not. And im going to be putting a lot of other short stories on this too. Well hopefully you liked my story!!!!

~CiCi~


End file.
